percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The IronHeads
Information about the organization known as the Ironheads The (Old) IronHeads The origianl IronHeads were a group of monster hunters who roamed much of Canada and northern US protchting mortals from monsters. They were competely un-prejudice so members could be human or monster, demigod or sprite as long as you fought hard and sevred the greater good you were welcome. They had no parton god so relied on each other. They were considered renegades by much of the Godly community but were held in high regarde by a few gods such as Odin, Athena and Zeus. Their symbol was a silver helmet with a red triangle visor each member must wear one buckle with the symbol. Oath When the Ironheads find someone who wishes to join or find someone who has potential and The Marauder accepts them the take an oath. I 'will serve to protech man and defend the innocent '' ''I will fight with honour and show mercy '' ''I will fight for the greater good I am a Ironhead '' Famous Members *The Marauder *Brogg Brimtooth *S.T.A.C.I. or Staci *Charles Beckendorf (unoffical member, provided demigod intel) *Luthien of the West Coast *Alexander the Kinda-Awesome *Jeremy Bane of Tibet *Marx the Thunderer *Many other fallen warriors The (New) IronHeads or The Iron Legion For the Origins and other adventures read The Seeds of Powers, A Warrior's Soul, A Warrior's Soul (Part 2), A Winter of War, A Spring of Serenity, The Age of The Ironheads The New Ironheads are a group of elite warriors. The are based at Camp Half-Blood and deploy against monster and daemon inserections throughout the North and Central American. Intercontintal deployments possible but are rare and only in dire circmstances. Deployments are called campaigns and often leave any enemy completely annihlated. With new support from the Gods and Camp Half-Blood, The Ironheads enter a new age of great power and respect. New recruits are trained in a brutal regime to turn them into a very disiplined and effective soldiers, loyal to the ideals of the Ironheads. Oath ''I pledge myself to the God Zeus and his noble patronage. I embrass all beings, I defend the innocent, I will serve and i will crusade against the evils of the world. '' ''My life is for the Legion. I fight, I die, I love, I build for the Legion Abilites All members of the Ironheads are blessed with immortality, unless slayn in battle. However they still require food, drink and other sustinance or they will become very very weak and plauged by horrible hunger and pain, but will not die. A fate that some will take death over. This means the Ironheads must always have secure food lines. The have enhanced strength, speed and resilence. This is much due from the transfer of the Hunters of Artemis to the Ironheads. This proves extremely useful with the amount of weapons and armour all Ironheads carry. With tools, kit, weapons, ammo, rations and armour, no normal mortal or demigod could carry this gear. All orks and goblins in the legion have a more powerful blessing that creates less of a monster and more of a person. It is descrided during a initiation ceremony "Once the silver light faded, a light in the ork's eyes changed. No longer a hungry for war and death. A bigger heart beat in their chest and wider mind grew quickly. When the ork rose from kneeling his head was a little higher, his ears twitched quicker and he held a greater stature." Equipment (Main Article: Ironhead Armoury) Ironhead armour is extremely tough and resilent. Made up of Iron, steel and bronze. Layered over padding made of silks, leathers and cottons. Everything worn is made from scratch of slvaged from throw away resources. Plate armour, mail and leather padding is used for protection. Helmets and vembraces have built in communication technology, mostly from rebuilding cell phones and ipods into the armour. Every Ironhead carries roughly four weapons. A primary, a secondary, a ranged weapon and a standard knife or hatchet. Primary weapons are often a sword, axe, hammer, spear or other weapon of that nature. Secondary weapons have a huge range from pistols, to shotguns to shields or another primary weapon. Ironhead shields are incredibly ornate, layers of wood, leather and metal. Always round with an argive grip. Ironheads can easily form a phalanx, when need be. Ranged weapons include assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, bows, repeater crossbows or sniper rifles. Organization Due to the current small size of the Ironheads they keep organization very simple, not all current ranks are filled and promotion is given justly and honestly by superiors. When the Ironheads recruit more soldiers and legion-based army will begin to form. The Ironhead Legion as it will be called is based on 10 man squads led by a Sergeant with a Corpral as second. There are 4 types of squads; Command, Legionary, Armoured and Cavalry. 1 Command, 6 Legionary, 2 Cavalry and 2 Armoured will make up a Regiment. Several Regiments will make up the Legion. Squad Type Information Command: 10 soldiers, including the Regiment Commander, His/her Second-in-Command, The Regiment Standard Bearer, Chaplain, Commissar and several Veterans. This squad is designed to protect the Leaders and allow them to lead from the front or preform covert missions. Legionary: 10 soldiers, led by a Sergeant, a Corpral, 1 Medic, 2 Specialists and 1 Heavy Weapon Trooper and several Privates. The tactical flexibility allows the Legionary squad to provide the backbone of the legion. They fight at both ranged and close combat. Specialists can vary drastically but the common types are Communication, Experimental/Special Weapon, Tracker, Sniper, Demolition, Driver and Engineer. Heavy Weapon Trooper are often skilled at ranged fighting but can also be a heavy close combat. Examples include: Greatsword, Great Axe, Heavy Machine Gunner, Anti-Armor etc.. Armoured: 10 soldiers, that drive or pilot one or several vehicles. This may be a single heavy tank, 2 light tanks, 3-4 light vehicles etc.. This may also be airborn vehicles. They are led by a sergeant, a corpral and several skilled drivers who are all engineers and gunners aswell. They provide support and transport for the Legionaries. Cavalry: 10 soliders, that ride into battle ontop of either an animal or sorts or motorcycles. They are led by a sergeant, a corpral, 2 specialists, 1 medic and several troopers. They provide rapid attack, scouting, and mass charges to support the legionaries. Other regiment support often includes vehicles and auxilary troopers from other organizations that provide support for the regiment in any way possible. However often regiment support are heavy tanks, air support and very specialized troops that are indeed Ironheads but stand outside the normal regiments. Current Legion Roster 1st Regiment "The Iron Legion" *Command Squad Marauder, "The True" #Legion Squad Brimtooth, "The Iron Mob" #Legion Squad Silverbow, "The Huntresses" #Legion Squad Thraka, "The Loyal Lads" #Legion Squad Calgar, "The Legionarries #Legion Squad Titus, "The City Seigers" #-unfilled- #Cavalry Squad Khanul, "The Iron Hooves" #-unfilled- #Armoured Squad Dwalin, "The Rune Heads" #-unfilled- Support: non-combatants and support. This includes several family members of the Ironheaads that are non-combatants, several hired hobbits and dwarves to make food and weapons and dozens of goblins that help with every odd job in the Legion. Ironhead Ideology and Social Structure Ironhead Codes and Rules of Ethics Category:Ironhead Category:Mortals Category:Immortal Category:Non-human Category:Thalia Category:Demigods Category:Warboss95